When?
by Chlie hanariunnse
Summary: rukia gadis dingin bertemu dengan ichigo laki-laki keras kepala , ber awal dari permasalah kecil, lalu permasalah besar terjadi diantara mereka . rnr!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer tite kubo-san

Tittle: when?

Pair: ichiruki

Rated: T

Gener:hurt/comfort, romance

Maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apapun, mohon di maklumi ini fic pertama saya . walau ceritanya aball ,gj , tidak bermutu dan blblbl tapi tolng d baca .

Ejoyyyyy

RUKIA POV , GJ , ABAL , OOC .

Don't lake? Don'r read?

Chapter 1

Hidup memamg berwarna kadang ada senang , ada sedih, ada membosan kan nya dan lain-lain .

Walau pun menurut orang hidup aku tuh enak tapi menurut diri ku sendiri hidup ini sungguh memeuakan ,setip hari harus memekai topeng seolah aku bahagia setiap hari , tapi harus bagai mana lagi ni sudah jalan hidup ku d besar kan dalam lingkungan bangsawan Kuchiki , sejak kecil di tuntut melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan , kalau bias memilih aku lebih memeilih mempunyai keluarga yang sederhana namun harmonis , tidak seperti hidup ku yang sekarang hidup dalam kepalsuan , hidup dalam kedinginan,dan hidup dalam kesepian .Namaku Rukia Kuchiki , seseorang yang akan terus hidup dalam kepalsuan dan tuntutan keluarga .

RUKIA POV end

Normal

"Rukia ayo cepat bersiap kita akan berangkat sekarang " seseorang berwajah dingin berbicara pada Rukia ." baik ni-sama " jawab rukia . seorang gadis berambut sebahu ber mata volet yang sangat indah , berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berwajah dingin , yang ber nama byahuya kucniki , sekaligus kakak angkat rukia .

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kearah mobil mahal yang ter parkir di depan mansion kuchiki.

Rukia dan byakuya masuk kedalam mobil iti , lalu mobil itu melaju kearah kota Karakura.

TBC

CHAP 1 aja udah ancur gimana chap berikut nya . wlau pun cahp nya ancur tolong d review. Saran angat d butuh kan ….. ARIGATOOOOO ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamer: tite kubo-san

Tittel: when?

Pairing: ichiruki

Rated: T

Gener: hurt/confrom and romance

a/n : maaf banget senpai saya emang author GJ , ceritanya ancur bngtya?, saya bener-bener minta maaf , makasih bnget buat senpai-senpai yang udah mau review , semoga kali ini cerita nya lebih baik .

soal updatnya saya juga minta maaf lagi soalnya update nya bakalan lelet bnget . # PALK di hajar sama semua author.

Warning: cerita ancur , GJ, gak bermutu , ooc , typo dan abal banget.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ?

ENJOYYYYYY

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah kota , yang bernama KARAKURA , semua oarang yang tinggal di kota tersebut molai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing .

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah sedang terjadi keributan, rumah tersebut adalah milik keluarga KUROSHAKI ,

KUROSAKI adalah keluaga pemilik rumah sakit terbesar se karakura , walau pun mereka bukan bamgsawn tapi mereka termasuk keluarga kongromerat .

TAP….. TAP….. TAP …

BRAKKKKKKKK

Terdengar keributan yang sangat keras di rumah tsb.

'' MY SONNNNN … BANGUNNNNNNN !"

DUAKKKK

JDAKKK JDAKKKK ….. BRUKKKKK

Ini dia kepala kelurga kuroshaki Ishini Kuroshaki,caranya menyapa dan membangunkan anak sulung nya memeng bisa di bilang tidak 'lajim '.

"ad-ad..duh,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TUA B****A!"

JDAKKKKKKK,,,,

DUAKKKKK,,,,, DUAK ,,, BRAKKKKKK .

Dan ini dia si sulung kurosaki , Ichigo Kuroshaki .

Ishini yang terlempar beebrapa meter dari kamar ichigo , berteriak "GOOOD JOB ,,, MY SOON,,!"

Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, ichigo pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah nya .

Beberapa saat kemudian ichigo turun sambil membawa tas dan kunci mobil nya , " ohayou , ichi-nii !" seorang gadis manis menyapa ichigo , dia adalah adik ichigo yang bernama Yuzu Kurosaki, dan satu orang adik ichigo yang bernama Karin kurosaki hanya meneruskan acara makan nya , " hn,, ohayou yuzu , " mereka ber 3 pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka , ohh ia kemana kepala keluarga kurosaki?, tentunya orang konyol #plakk tapi sibuk itu sudah berangkat diuluan .

Setelah ichigo sarapan , dia berangkat menuju sekolah nya.

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL , ini dia sekolah ter baik se karakura , terlihat siswa-siswa karakura mulai masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa ….., kuroshaki –Kun , ishida-kun , jerguess-kun , ashido-kun ,,,, kyaaaaaa, "

"kyaaaaa, kyaaaaa,,,,,, "

Terdengar teriakan – teriakan histeris dari siswi-siswi karakura , menyambut kedatangan 4 pangeran sekolah meraka .

Ichigo dan ke 3 temanya turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing , dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka .

" kyaaaa,,, kurosako kum lihat kemari "

" kyaaa,,,, aku cinta kalian semua ,,,,"

Teriakan – teriakan siswi karakura mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka , yaitu kelas XII A, sesampai nya mereka di kelas mereka , ichigo dan ke 3 temanya duduk di bangku masing- masing .

" ohayou , kurosaki kun . " sapa seorang gadis berambut karamel kepada ichigo, " hn,, ohayou inoe," .

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang yang di ketahui bernama keigo berteriak di depan kelas , ber maksud memberikan 'berita ' kpada teman-teman nya , " TEMAN-TEMAN AKU PUNYA BERITA BAGUS ,,, "

Semua orang uyang ada di ruanagani tu mulai memper hatikan keigo, " berita apa?" ucap aeorang murid ," katanya di kelas kit akan ada murid baru , dan yang paling bagusnya lagi dia gadis manis , yang paling manis yang pernah aku temui, "

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu lansgsung memberondong keigo dengan pertanyaan.

" wahh ,,, ada mangsa baru nih ," ucap grimmjau sambil menyeringai , sedangkan ichigo dan yang lainnya hanya diam .

" siapa nama nya,? " tnya seorang siswa , " kalau tidak salah namanya KUCHIKI… ,".

Ichigo membelalakan matanya ' kuchiki?',

Saat keigo akan menyebutkan nama nya , seorang siswa datang sambil , berlari_lari , " oii,, ochi-sensei datang ." sopntak semua mirid langsung duduk dengan rapih , beberapa saat kemudian datanglah orang yang di sebut ochi-sensei tadi , bersama seorang gadis manis .

" ohayou anak-anak , " semu murid langsung menyaut , " ohayou, sensei , ".

" sensei membawa teman baru kalian , silahkan memperkenalkan diri kuchiki-san,"

Gadis bermbut sebahu , berbola mata violet dan berwajah manis itu menunduk sekilas dan mulai memoerkenal kan diri , " ohayou, salam kenal nama saya kuchiki rukia ,mohon bantuan nya, " .

TBC

CHAPTER 2 udah selesai bagai man senpai apa ceritanya masih ancur , kalo masih banyak kesalahan , Nari Cuma bis bilang tolong di maklumin , makasih banget buat senpai_senpai yang udah review ,.

Maff Nri gak bisa balas reivew senpai semua .

Tolong review lagi ya , senpai .

Saran dan kritikan di terima ..

Ae

rigatoooooooooooooooo


End file.
